


Loss of Me

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abstract, Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't sleep without her, and that's not reassuring at first. [semi-abstract J/E]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new piece; it was originally posted under the username _ trinity1986_ on LJ in 2006. It's taken me longer than it should to add &amp; edit all my old SGA &amp; BSG fic here.

**freefall**

He can't sleep without her. Some reminder, a photograph, a memo, that will help him to make do without her warmth and her comforting presence at his side, in his bed. He thinks they've crossed a line, but he can never be quite sure of it.

**words**

She murmurs desperately in his ear before they leave the briefing room. She's still unsure about letting him off-world after what happened on PXM-476, and he's not sure he blames her. Not, thinking about it, that there's anything much he would blame her for.

**missing**

He crawls under the sheet and pulls it tight around his back as he moves further toward the middle of the mattress. She purrs in a strange kind of sigh before curling into him and muttering something about a storm.

They'll never be able to forget.


End file.
